


An Hour or Eight?

by UnplugMyLifeSupport



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Moniwa Kaname, Coming Untouched, Crying, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kamasaki Yasushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnplugMyLifeSupport/pseuds/UnplugMyLifeSupport
Summary: Moniwa and Kamasaki get it on. Followed by fluffy tired, aftercare. There’s no plot, just porn than aftercare. The product of midnight thoughts and manic depression.
Relationships: Kamasaki Yasushi & Moniwa Kaname, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Hour or Eight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haikyuu Prompts, Spicy addition!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010464) by [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal). 



Moniwa wasn’t really sure how he got here, but with the amount of bliss he was in right now, he figured it didn’t really matter.

A particularly hard thrust from his partner derailed his thoughts as the shaft massaged his abused prostate. The former’s body trembled, white hot overstimulation pulsed through his body and a pitiful whine tore out of his weak throat, hoarse from taking Kamasaki’s cock down his throat only an hour - or maybe 8 more; time didn’t seem real when the couple got really into it - ago.

“Fuck baby, I’ve been at it for so long and you’re still so tight,” Kamasaki groaned out.

The former captain’s hands found place on his boyfriend’s arms, sweaty and pulled taut from Kamasaki’s impending orgasm. 

“You think you can cum again for me Bub?” 

Moniwa sobbed in response, his aching dick lay spent on his stomach among a pool of his own drying seed. The pain blended with the pleasure, and his insides felt like goo molded out to perfectly fit and pleasure Yasushi. 

A groan from his boyfriend pulled Kaname out of his muddled thoughts, his brain being tossed right back into a vat of pain and pleasure. “Come on Kaname, one more, you can do it, and then I’ll fill you up one more time before we stop.”

The thought of his boyfriend emptying his seed into his spent hole once again spurred the shorter further along. Kamasaki picked up the pace, and he became aware of how lewd the room sounded right now. 

Quiet from the dead of night, filled by only the desperate pants of the couple and the wet slap of the two continuously being joined. 

Moniwa could barely feel as his millionth and final orgasm shot through him, followed closely by a finishing grunt from his sadistic boyfriend.

A cough escaped Kaname as his boyfriend ultimately collapsed on the bed beside him, his softening dick releasing itself from Moniwa’s entrance, the latter whining as his hole clenched from being exposed after so long.

“Aah Yasushi,” Moniwa breathed heavily, struggling to regain himself as he came down from his high.

“You really did a number on me this time didn’t you?” Kamasaki laughed from beside him, voice muffled from being pressed in the mattress, as well as general exhaustion.

Regardless the blonde pulled himself up, Kaname shamelessly ogled his boyfriend’s back muscles as he pushed himself off the bed. The black haired felt two calloused hands find place underneath his back, and allows himself to be carried onto the ensuite opposite the couple’s room. He vaguely registers beyond his hazy, muddled mind being lowered into a warm bath, before a body settles itself behind him.

The gentle drag of a soapy loofa contrasts welcomingly to the harsh, lust-filled contact that came with their rendezvous. 

Kaname allows himself to sink back into Yasushi’s chest, as his eyes finally succumbs to sleep in the captivating warmth of the bathtub. It was a good night.


End file.
